


Realization

by Willowgit13



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Gay Panic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Klaus - Freeform, M/M, Multichapter, NoBeta, firstfanfiction, ididntthinkiwoulddomorethanonechapter, jesper is a disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowgit13/pseuds/Willowgit13
Summary: This goes along with the last half of the movie from the memory of me at 2 am and later me editing it while actually watching the movie a bits changed but its not much mostly dialog and Jespers slow realization that he likes if not loves Klaus and would do anything to make him happy. I'm sorry if this isn't great this is my first actual attempt at writing fanfitction and its pretty much just me figuring out how I like to write. thank you!
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. jesper done fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> this goes along with the last half of the movie so spoilers ahead and we are completely ignoring the end cause ouch no.

Klaus watched the wind pick up a few leaves from the ground, "even now...sometimes... it almost feels like she's still... here.." he turned back to Jesper with glassy eyes and a thoughtful face "after... after she was gone, I.. I guess I got lost. She loved birds, so I just kept making birdhouses. But then, you showed up." His face pulled up into a gentle smile and he rested a hand on Jespers shoulder. "Delivering these toys, seeing the joy it brings to children, I thought I'd never feel this again, and I have you to thank for it, so thank you."  
Jesper stared back up at him, his eyes blown as his breath kept trying to catch in his throat and his stomach did flips, how could this man be so rough, yet so perfect?  
Klaus piped up again with more energy than before "Hey, yeah know what? We're doing it!"  
"Wha- doing what?"  
"Toys Jesper toys! It's what you wanted and what she would have wanted... and ya know what? I want to see that smile again, for as long as I can. And we have a whole year to plan for." He smiled back down at Jesper if his expression got any softer it could damn well be comparable to sheep's wool.  
Jespers face heated up and he sputtered "I- well ya see I, I might not-"  
Klaus's laughter pulled Jespers words to a halt.  
"What are you going on about Jesper? There's no time to lose let's go!" Klaus patted Jespers shoulder and hurried into the shop leaving Jesper outside with his mind and heart racing. "I... I might not even be here..." he whispered to himself and dragged his way back into the shop following behind Klaus.  
-•-~-•-

Klaus's heavy footsteps alerted Jesper and Alva to his presence, Jesper looked up and inhaled sharply, "Woah.." Klaus was covered almost completely in red, it was striking on him, to say the least.  
"They insisted, and I didn't want to be rude. Eh, I don't know... what do you... it's uh a lot of red. What do you.. is it too much?" Klaus looked to Jesper seemingly nervous to look bad in front of him.  
Jesper chuckled and waved a hand walking over to Klaus "No, we'll just blindfold the reindeer so they don't get dizzy... that's all," he snorted and patted Klaus's chest leaving his hand there "I'm kidding, I swear, it looks great." He smiled up at Klaus losing himself for a moment but jumping when he heard someone knocking at the door. "Sorry let me get that.”  
He pulled it open surprised to see his dad staring down at him,  
"Hello, Jesper.."  
Jesper stuttered for a moment a nervous pit forming in his stomach, "Dad? What?" He clears his throat and looked back to Klaus and Alva nodding to them, "sorry let's um.. let's talk outside, it's a little cramped in here.." he gave them a nervous smile and slide out the door before his dad could make his way in.  
He pushed his dad lightly away from the building nervously drumming his fingers along his father's shoulder, "Dad, what're you doing here? Time isn't up yet. I've still got a few days until-" his dad cut him off while turning to face him a chuckle, (sounds familiar) "Fourteen thousandth letters out of Smeerensburg? Well, I had to come to see it for myself."  
Jesper huffed frustrated at being cut off, "Dad, you can't just show up and... wait... wait what? Fourteen thousand? Dad, that's not right it's-" he was interrupted yet again, by Mrs.Krum and Mr. Ellingboe none the less "oh but it is.." Mrs.Krum slipped in confident as always and Mr. Ellingboe chimed in with her, "Don't be so modest."  
Jesper looked between them all "what are they doing here?"  
Jespers father looked to him and smiled "well, they were the ones who alerted me to what you've accomplished here."  
The family heads nodded to him in agreement.  
Jesper shuddered, "whatever they told you, look it isn't true." He desperately tried to get his father to listen but he only smiled and curved and arm around Jespers back, "well, then, ready to go?"  
Jesper pushes away from his father getting more irritated by the second, "Go? Where?"  
"Jesper, we would go home, of course, the ordeal is over you have surpassed my expectations and the deal we had in place, you are allowed to go home."  
Jesper stood for a moment processing, "Home? With the breakfast in bed and... and my silk sheets?"  
His father nodded and Mrs.Krum patted his shoulder with the head of her cane "No one deserves it more than you... Wouldn't you agree, Mr.Klaus?" Her soft seemingly genuine smile curled up into a self-satisfied sneer as Jesper gasped and whipped around to see Klaus along with Alva at the door, "Wait, please, I... I can explain. I-" Alva held up her hand to stop him "oh, please it's very clear, you just used everyone just so you could get back to your soft life, am I right?" She huffed crossing her arms.  
"No! No, no well maybe in the beginning but, yeah, Alva, please come back! If I hadn't gotten those letters I would have been cut off but things have changed!" He tried you call her back but she had already stomped her way through the door clearly not wanting to see him right now, if ever again.  
Jesper let a dejected whimper escape the back of his throat when he looked back up to Klaus. Klaus's face was covered in disappointment but his pain crept through the cracks. "Klaus, just listen I, please-"  
Klaus cut in his voice steady and hollow, " everybody's out to get something right?..." he shook his head and followed after Alva once again leaving Jesper outside, but his heart was heavy this time, his chest felt like caving in as he watched Klaus leave him. "Please Klaus... Don't leave me.."  
-•-~-•-

On the ride down to the docks Jesper was silent, his eyes alway glassy but no tears escaped, not yet. It was like a wave of guilt and misery flooded off of him as he walked past  
Mogens, who promptly commented, "Never saw a postman looking more miserable leaving, than on the day they came in... oh, well best leave it alone, I say. I'm sure it's nothing that could fester and eventually become a source of resentment and regret." Jespers father looked to the boatman and to Jesper finally noticing how truly odd his son was acting, he raised a brow and sat across from him, "tell me Jesper, what's going on? Do you even want to leave?" He waited patiently watching as Jespers eyes spilled over and he shuddered, "I.. I couldn't even tell him, and I have so much stuff undone here... I couldn't live with myself if I didn't finish it." Jespers sniffed rubbing at his face while his voice grew thicker, and tears streamed past, "Dad, I have to finish this, I can't go home." He took a shuddering breath and looked back up at his dad who looked both confused and proud in a way. His father rested a hand on Jespers knee and nudged him in a way of saying go. "...I’ve never been more proud of you son, now go finish what you need to." He smiled at Jesper who gave him back a genuine one, “Thank you, dad." He got up and made his way back onto the dock waving his father goodbye as Mogens finally got it ready to leave.  
He settled down dangling his legs from the docks wondering how in the world he was going to make this up to Klaus now. He turned his head as he heard Márgu calling for him, he pulled together a brave face and called back to her “Cheer up little one. I think I may have missed my boat.” He smiled at her as she ran up to him to fling her arms around his neck.  
He chuckled and caught her up to speed, but a cluster of lights on the mountainside caught his attention, he sucked in a sharp breath fear washing over him quickly, “It’s the clans! Klaus!” He ushered Márgu to quietly make her way back assuring her he’d be okay and he made his way back to the workshop as fast as he could in the snow.  
Once he got to the back of the sloped roof and saw the suspended bag of toys he got a burst of energy that called for screaming, so that’s exactly what he did he screamed and ran jumped onto the bag pulling it free from its hook and dropping into the unattended sleigh bellow with Klaus, “Hah! Eat our snow- they’re not attached. Why aren’t they attached? I thought they were attached. I would never in a million years, have done what I just did, if I didn’t think these were attached. Who leaves a sleigh unattached like-“ he yelped as he felt the sleigh tilt back and slid down a hill, the rest was a blur of screaming, climbing, and bickering with Klaus. While yes it was terrifying he felt almost normal again going back and forth with the secluded man, it was interrupted like everything else so far, you know he was getting really tired of being interrupted, but in any case he flew out of the sleigh along with Klaus but he refused to let go, he wanted to prove to Klaus that he wanted to be there, that he wanted to make these kids happy, and that he wanted to make Klaus happy even if he hadn’t said it yet or really thought it he wanted to keep Klaus happy, he wanted to be the reason he was happy.  
Klaus yelled at him to let go but he only dug his feet and hand deeper into the snow, “Are you crazy no! I won’t let go I have to make you happy!” He panted as the sleigh finally slid to a stop just barely keeping away from the edge and his words still rang loud clear and unprocessed across the cliff. He looked up and waved a hand at Klaus, “See, nothing to it.” He panted and looked up to the bag of toys seeing Mrs. Krum at the top, “wait, no, wait!” He scrambled to pull the sleigh back as she prodded the bag off the sleigh, “Stop it you can’t do that!” He yelled at her desperately, by the time he had spoken the final word the bad was already tumbling down the cliffside.  
Mrs.Krum set back her shoulders and made her way back up to her clansmen and Ellingboes, “this town was built on resentment and spite, and it will stay that way as long as a Krum or an Ellingboe have something to say about it.” She turned back to her people, “Let’s go. We’re done here.”  
Jesper stood on adrenaline fueled legs and with his little remaining energy said a few familiar words, “a true act of goodwill,” Mrs.Krum turned back to him confused “what?”  
“A true act of goodwill, always sparks another.” Mrs.Krum puffed up and scoffed “you should lie down you must have hit your head pretty hard.”  
Jesper sighed tiredly, “you don’t believe me? Turn around.”  
She scoffed once again, “what in the world do you mean?”  
He gestured a hand to what stood behind her and Mr.Ellingboe, “Turn around.” He said a bit more sternly.  
Both families collectively gasped and made a fuss seeing Krums son being held by Ellingboes daughter.  
Jesper watched them scramble off for a moment and turned back to Klaus his eyebrows knitting together as a familiar nervous pit formed in his stomach, “Klaus, I don’t know what to say, if I hadn’t-“ he stepped on a random present ripping the paper to reveal a chunk of wood, he picked it up and held it out to Klaus, “what’s this?” Klaus just chuckled and nodded behind him to Alva and a Sami man with a new sled and the actual bag of toys, he whipped his head between the bag and Klaus, “So you mean to tell me, all of those presents were fake?” Klaus only nodded while pulling their sleigh back to a safer spot, “give me a little credit Jesper, I wasn’t going to let them have the toys.” Alva chimed in while pulling free the bag of toys “kids talk, you know? And if kids happen to be talking about their parents plotting to form an angry mob, then, you know teachers listen.” Klaus walked up behind Jesper and rested a hand on his shoulder as Alva took the piece of wood from him “the plan was for them to destroy the decoys and leave, but you had to show up and make it complicated, as usual.” Jesper sighed and looked up at Klaus, “So all of this was for nothing?”  
“Oh, I wouldn’t say that, I have a few questions but they can wait for after Christmas.” Klaus smiles down at Jesper and set his hat back onto his head caringly. “So, shall we then?”

-•-~-•-


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thing

Hello! The second chapter won’t be out as soon as I’d hoped (don’t worry I have a draft atm) because I have surgery on my hip on Friday I’m hoping I’ll be conscious enough by Tuesday to finish the writing so I can get it to you guys. Thank you so much for your patience 💕. I’m way more active with my art and open to any conversation on my instagram @william_bubbletea so feel free to hop on by if you’d like chat it up about fandoms and what not.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry it wont just stay here Jesper will realize he like Klaus in the next chapter just hold on tight I might take a while to update, though it should probably be up by Sunday, the second chapter that is.


End file.
